1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a modular lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting device typically includes a base, a lamp head disposed on the base, and a lampshade disposed on a junction between the base and the lamp head. The base is connected to a stationary power supply for transmitting electrical energy to the lamp head to provide a lighting function. The lampshade can enable light emitted from the lamp head unit and transmitted therethrough to become more gentle to provide an ornamental effect.
However, in the conventional lighting device, since an end of the lamp head distal from the base is wider than an end of the lamp head proximate to the base, to replace the lampshade, it is necessary to separate the lamp head from the base prior to removal of the lampshade, so that the lampshade is inconvenient and time-consuming to replace.
Furthermore, in the conventional lighting device, the base is electrically connected to the lamp head in a manner that the shape and height of the lighting device cannot be changed. Further, the lighting device is electrically connected to a specific type of power source so that, when moved to a place without such a power source, it cannot be used, thereby resulting in a limited applicable range of the lighting device.